25 choses à savoir sur les persos de twilight
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: alors voici une liste de quelques trucs à savoir sur les persos de twilight  certains vu dans les livres, d'autres sortis tout droit de mon imagination délirante!  venez lire, first story
1. Chapter 1

50 bonnes choses à savoir sur les personnages de Twilight

**Ceci est mon premier post sur ce site alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent et pas trop méchant, il y'aura 2 chapitres**

Edward déteste qu'on l'appelle Eddie

Rosalie et Emmett sont des nymphomanes gravement atteints.

Autrefois Jasper était un adepte des partouses avec Maria et Lucy

Billy Black a une préférence pour le hip hop, il rêve d'avoir les mêmes cheveux que Lil Wayne

Jessica Stanley a un cousin qui a eu la lèpre

Angela Webber a deux petits frères, des jumeaux

Jane a des tendances masochistes

Aro aime bien embrassé les membres féminins de sa garde (surtout Jane)

Démétri a un penchant pour Heidi mais il ne l'avouera jamais

Il est interdit de faire l'amour sur le piano d'Edward

Emmett possède des ours en peluche qu'il cache soigneusement aux autres, seuls Edward et Rosalie sont en courant de son secret

L'émission télé préférée de Jacob est Monster Garage

Lauren Mallory a coupé ses cheveux courts pour ressembler à Alice Cullen

Les filles de Denali ont une préférence pour les amants humains (la chaleur sans doute)

Esmé a inscrit Alice aux Accros Aux Shopping Anonymes, elle fut renvoyée après la première séance de thérapie pour non coopération. Le psy a indiqué qu'elle souffre d'un trouble incurable

Edward aime la dentelle noire

Sa couleur préférée est le bleu

Rosalie raffole de Victoria's Secrets

Jasper a travaillé dans un fast food, déguisé en poulet suite à un pari perdu contre Emmett

La technique de torture préférée de Rosalie est la castration (pauvre Royce King !)

Carmen a des origines hispaniques

Alistair aime jouer à cache cache, sa cachette favorite ? se cacher sous un rocher

Jacob a acheté un livre rempli de blagues spéciales pour les blondes

Bella est une mauvaise danseuse

25) Charlie Swan passe tous ses week-ends à pêcher


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello eveybody! Voici la deuxième partie, une autre liste de 25 bonnes choses à savoir sur les persos de Twilight.**

**D'abord merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et mis en alertes vous êtes géniaux !**

**Et j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma première fic intitulée « Closer », venez lire. **

**Disclamer : la saga Twilight ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les emprunter à la géniale Stephenie Meyer.**

La mère d'Embry (Mme Call) travaille dans une boutique de souvenir sur la réserve.

Carlisle n'a jamais pensé à ouvrir une agence matrimoniale.

Emily et Sam ont quelques difficultés financières à cause de la faim de loup de la meute de loups.

James n'est jamais passé chez un coiffeur.

Edward conserve dans sa poche, un bouchon qu'il a piqué de la bouteille de Bella, le jour où il parlé avec elle dans la cafétéria.

Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton ne refuserait pas une partie de jambe en l'air à 4 avec Edward et Bella.

Edward était obsédé par la guerre durant son enfance et sa jeunesse.

Tanya a un accent russe et craque pour Edward.

Lorsqu'on est un vampire excité il faut éviter d'arracher ses vêtements et ceux de sa partenaire dans un lieu public car on aurait du mal à sortir dehors tout nu.

Bella déteste le shopping.

Edward a deux diplômes de médecines qui ne lui serre pratiquement à rien vu qu'il ne peu faire que de la théorie. Mais cela signifie que c'est celui des enfants Cullen qui connaît le plus de choses sur l'anatomie humain (en théorie dans

Oui Emmett est assez intelligent pour être admis à Harvard et Dartmouth

Le père de Carlisle était cinglé (chasser des vampires alors qu'il est humain, que Dieu le protège)

Les filles ne savent pas que « Courir après des vampires » (notamment un Cullen) est une cause perdue.

Les 7 nains n'ont jamais vécus dans le cottage de Bella et Edward et Blanche Neige malgré son teint pâle n'était pas un vampire.

Rosalie a de gros seins (des vrais pas des faux !)

L'activité préférée de Jessica est le bavardage, faut dire que dans le genre commérage c'est une vraie vipère.

Paul ne suit pas de thérapie pour canaliser la colère, il devrait pourtant !

Renée Dwyer n'est pas assez vieille pour être classé dans la catégorie des Cougars.

Charlie Swan n'a pas eu de relations intimes avec une femme depuis plusieurs années.

Carlisle a un emploi du temps chargé, on se demande bien pourquoi les malades de Forks se ruent vers lui du moins les femmes.

Quil aime faire du baby-sitting surtout s'il s'agit de garder Claire, son imprégnée, (N/A : est-ce que mot existe tout d'abord ?), il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle voire même se maquiller en princesse.

pourrait être accusé de pédophilie, vu ses pensées malsaines envers Edward mais ce que le monde entier ignore (sauf nous lectrices de la saga) c'est qu'Edward n'est plus tout à fait « un innocent jeune garçon », Mrs Cope serait sûrement choquée si elle apprenait que Edward Cullen a l'âge d'être son grand-père.

Comme on le dit bien : « _L'amour rend aveugle_ », Riley pourra le confirmer.

L'expression préférée des vampires : Bon sang !

**PLEASE REVIEW ! Alors voilà c'est fini, si des idées me viennent en tête, j'écrirai peut-être une suite mais c'est tout pour l'instant. Encore merci à vous tous. Je vous adore !**

**=) ThinkingOfRobCullen**


End file.
